My Boys
by daevir
Summary: Sadie Webb and Tom Fletcher have a run-in, and now she's ended up as his cook! She quickly befriends the guys. Feeding Tom, Dougie and Harry is challenging enough, but things get a little more mixed up when Danny comes home.
1. Chapter 1

"God damn, I'm going to be late, Chef is going to kill me!" Sadie Webb swore loudly as she wove her way through the crowded streets of London. Her phone began to ring from somewhere in the depths of her bag as she ran across the street. Sadie let out a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush as she rummaged one handed in her large slouchy bag. A woman with her small child glared at Sadie as she pulled her son away. She flipped her vibrant red hair out of her face and held the phone to her ear.

"_Sadie, where are you? We've got a business brunch and no one to make their omelettes!" _Her coworker Brian hissed into the phone. Sadie could just imagine him crouched behind the sink, trying to hide from their boss, the Grouch. The Grouch made Gordon Ramsay look like a culinary saint.

"Sorry, had a crap morning, I'm on my way!" She snapped irritably, startling an old man giving her the perv-eye.

_"Oi, what's that you're doing, soup man?!"_ She heard the Grouch bellow. Sadie winced and hurried up, racing to catch a red light so she could cross traffic.

_"Nothing, dropped a spoon, Chef!"_ He called nervously. _"Seriously Sadie, I don't know what you're playing at, just be here!"_ Sadie swore magnificently as Brian hung up. Today was turning out to be the shittiest day she'd had in a long time. First, she slept late because her electricity was shut off, and then, she'd found that (after she got in the shower) the water had been turned off as well. She knew she should have paid those damn bills on time.

Sadie was 20 years old, and lived in a two room flat in London, by herself. She'd been saving for it since secondary school, and she'd come to London to get a job in the culinary business, as there really weren't many jobs as a chef in Oldham, Manchester, where she'd grew up. She had no family, except her bastard father, who'd left their family when she was fourteen and ran off to Los Angeles to marry an actress or some such thing. She'd never heard from him again, but she highly doubted _that_ had worked out for him. Her mood darkened even more when she considered where her d-bag of a father was now. She checked the time on her cell-phone and swore loudly again. She had a bit of a swearing problem. Sadie picked up her speed as best she could, weaving through the crowds like quicksilver. She glanced down as her phone beeped, showing a text from Brian. Cursing under her breath, Sadie sped up, slamming into someone and flying to the hard asphalt. She landed on her shoulder and heard a sickening popping squelching noise, and then an overwhelming wall of pain that clouded her vision. Sadie gasped in agony as she dimly noticed that the person she had smashed into was picking himself up and gathering what looked to be a bag of groceries he had been carrying, helped by someone on the street. A few people crowded around her, tittering.

"Do you think she's alright? Oh dear, she was really moving there, wasn't she?"

"It looks like something's wrong with her arm, oh Esther, look, her shoulder's gone all funny!" Sadie groaned as tears gathered in her eyes, it felt as though someone had ripped her arm off. The man she had knocked into came over to her, anguish in his dark eyes.

"Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Is your arm okay? Oh my god, I'm really sorry!" He said in a London accent. He leaned over her, and she noticed his eyes were a rather pleasant chocolate shade. He had blond hair which was casually tousled into every direction, and a strong jaw and nose. Sadie groaned again and tried to sit up, however, she jostled her arm and quickly fell back to the pavement, wincing.

"Oh my god, you're really hurt! I'm taking you to the hospital! I'm so, so sorry!" He said, looking as though he'd just hit a puppy with a car. A man from the gathering crowd around them stepped in to help the blond guy lift Sadie as they cleared a path to his car, which apparently he'd been getting into when she bulldozed him to the ground. They did their best, but Sadie had been teetering on the edge of passing out for a while, when her arm hit against the door of his small blue car, she passed out.

Sadie opened her eyes to find herself in a rather plain white room, with a window covered by blinds. There was light streaming through the cracks. She was lying in a light blue hospital bed, and in the corner she saw the man who'd she'd run into sleeping in a green plastic chair. She gave a weak smile at his Darth Vader t-shirt, as she happened to be quite a fan of Star Wars herself. She shifted and winced as her left shoulder gave a ringing note of sharp pain, before settling into a steady, nauseating ache. A middle-aged, matronly woman bustled in at once.

"Oh dearie, don't move about so much, your shoulder must be aching pretty awfully right about now. It's no wonder it does, you horribly dislocated your shoulder." She said in a comforting voice that reminded Sadie a bit of her mother, who'd died about six years ago. She cleared her mind of those depressing thoughts.

"Thanks, is it better now ma'am?" She asked politely. The nurse smiled.

"It is, yeah, but you'll have to take it easy for about a week. You're quite lucky, you almost severed a nerve, which would've meant you couldn't use that arm anymore."

Sadie's eyes widened. The nurse chuckled at her reaction. "Not to worry dear, you're perfectly fine now, but we've got some medication you're going to want to take every twelve hours, to numb the ache a bit. This young man here insisted on staying until you woke up, he kept saying he felt terrible about it, did you two get into a fight or something?" She asked curiously. Sadie felt terrible. She had smashed into him, and all he kept saying was that it was his entire fault. She grimaced. Once he woke up, she'd apologize for taking up his time, and ruining his day. _SHIT! _Sadie realized she'd missed work. She looked around for her purse. She needed to call the Grouch, NOW, if she was going to beg for her job. She spotted it on the floor a few feet away. She couldn't get out of bed, but she really didn't want to wake up the guy just to ask him to hand her her purse. The nurse was gone, but she had the feeling if she got up, she'd be back in a heartbeat. Sadie frowned. She'd rather not wake the guy when he'd already done so much for her. Suddenly two guys about his age opened the door and crept over to him, from their angle, Sadie expected she looked like she was still asleep, as she had flopped back onto her pillow. One was about her height, she expected, with dirty blonde hair and a hint of a colorful tattoo peeking out from under his blink-182 shirt. She inwardly squealed. She had always wanted that shirt! They didn't sell it anymore! This guy slumped into the seat next to her blond guy. _Her?_ The other was tall, with a dark brown sort-of mohawk and five o'clock shadow. Mohawk leaned over Blondie and poked him softly on the cheek. Tattoo grinned at Mohawk and licked a long trail up the side of Blondie, sending him, spluttering, into consciousness. Sadie hid a grin. _These guys must be Blondie's friends?_ She guessed.

"Ugh, Dougie!" Blondie whispered, wiping his face emphatically. Dougie grinned and leaned back in the chair. Mohawk slid down the wall and sat next to Blondie on the floor.

"So Tom, who's the stray?" Mohawk asked in a slightly posh accent. Tom glanced over at her, and Sadie quickly pretended to be asleep. Apparently fooled, 'Tom' turned back to Mohawk. The guy named Dougie had one earbud in, listening to Tom and his iPod.

"I was walking out to the car with the groceries, when this girl comes running down the street, cursing like a sailor, and we ran into eachother! She dislocated her shoulder when she fell, and apparently she didn't have an emergency contact so they asked me to stay." Tom said. Sadie blushed, still feigning sleep. She shifted in her 'sleep', turning towards them, so she could hear better. She opened her eyes only a tiny fraction so she could just see a blurred outline of them through her long lashes, but it still looked like her eyes were closed. They all looked over at her, curious. "They put here in here, then, oooohhh it was gross, they just grabbed her shoulder, she was passed out by this point," Sadie listened closely, as she hadn't known what had gone on. "And they just shoved it back into place! It was the worst sound I think I've ever heard, like a squelching, scraping, popping noise!" Tom said, wincing. Sadie turned slightly gray thinking about it, and was glad she'd been unconscious. She vaguely saw Dougie give a shiver.

"That's disgusting, man. So when are you coming home?" Sadie felt her eyelids getting heavier, and as the boys' conversation took a boring turn, she fell back asleep.

Sadie woke up again, and the lights were on in her room now. There was no sunlight coming from the window, and she guessed it must be nighttime. Sadie sat up, rubbing her eyes, and noticed Tom was awake, doing something on an iPhone. She smiled at his concentrated expression as he tip-tapped away. She rolled her neck and it cracked loudly, she winced and Tom sat up straight, putting down his phone.

"Are you okay? You've been asleep all day. I'm Tom, by the way. The idiot who ran you over." He said sheepishly. Sadie gaped at him.

"I'm Sadie. You do realize I completely ran into you, right? I didn't even see you, and I fully bulldozed you into the pavement!" She said in protest. He grimaced, rubbing his nose.

"You did, sort of, I suppose." He grinned. Sadie laughed.

"Too right I did. So, I'm sorry, I was just really late for- SHIT!" Sadie swore loudly and threw the covers off. Tom quickly moved over to her, but jumped away again as she leapt out of bed and grabbed her purse. She retrieved her phone and with a sinking heart, saw five new messages and three missed calls.

"REALLY, there's no call for that sort of- Excuse me, miss, please stay in your bed!" The motherly nurse had come bustling in and seen Sadie on the floor with her purse. "I'm afraid we must ask you to stay in bed until we discharge you!" The nurse said sternly. Sadie blushed crimson and got back in bed, her phone behind her back.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. When will I be discharged? I really feel fine." The nurse eyed her skeptically, hands on hips.

"I'll have to go speak with the doctor, but you seem to be fine. Ideally, we can have you out of here in half an hour." The woman said, before turning on her heel and strode out. Sadie groaned, running her fingers through her messy red hair. Tom's thick, abnormally dark eyebrows had risen dramatically as he swung the green plastic chair to her bedside, and sat in it.

"What was that about?" He asked, bemused. Sadie swore quietly again before slumping back onto her propped up pillows.

"I was late for work, and now I've missed work, and my boss is probably going to fire me." She said glumly. Tom hissed in sympathy.

"I'm sure they wouldn't fire you if went to the hospital, would they?" Sadie grimaced.

"He would. He's like Gordon Ramsay's evil twin." She said. Tom smiled.

"Are you a waitress then?" He asked curiously. Sadie shook her head.

"Nah, I'm a chef. I work at L'Elysée de Nourriture." She said, and then corrected herself. "_Used_ to work at." Tom shrugged.

"You never know until you check." Sadie rolled her eyes and flipped open her phone.

"Yes, thank you for the advice Yoda." She muttered under her breath, dialing her voicemail. Tom laughed at her bad joke, and she remembered he was a Star Wars fan. Sadie set the phone on speaker; it hurt her shoulder to hold it to her ear.

_Please enter your password, then press pound. _Sadie entered her password with bated breath, glancing at Tom, face set. He leaned over to hear.

_You have two new messages. First voice message: _

_Oi, Webb! You're an hour and a half late for work, and I had to get the damn garbage boy to fill in for you; he ruined the flambé and set his station on fire! Do you know what kind of ratings that'll get me? We could LOSE A STAR FOR THIS, WEBB! You've got two minutes to be here, or else!" _

_Second voice message:_

_WEBB. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE, AND I DON'T BLOODY CARE. YOU'RE FIRED! TURNS OUT A FUCKING CRITIC WAS HERE WHEN IT ALL WENT UP IN FLAMES, AND BEFORE SHE LEFT TO WRITE HER RESTAURANT-RUINING REPORT, I MADE SURE TO MENTION THAT IT WAS THE IDIOT SADIE WEBB WHO SCREWED UP! YOU'LL NEVER GET A JOB IN ANY RESTAURANT IN THE CITY NOW, SO WHILE YOU'RE SERVING SLOP IN A SCHOOL BACK IN BOLTON, OR WHEREVER YOU'RE FROM, YOU'LL WISH YOU HADN'T SCREWED THIS ONE UP!" _

_Beeeeep. _

Sadie snapped her phone shut and turned to face Tom, her blue eyes bright with unshed tears of anger. Tom looked at her in total anguish.

"Sadie, I am so sorry, I don't know how to make it up to you, but I am so, so, so, SO SORRY!" He said, wringing his hands. Sadie gave a grim smile.

"It's really okay, Tom. I hated that place anyway. I told myself I'd never go back home, but now I suppose I'll have to, they'd let me work somewhere up there." She said, and immediately felt terrible as Tom's face fell to frightening depths of guilt.

"I'll employ you." He said determinedly. Sadie gaped.

"What? What the hell do you mean, you'll employ me? What does a twenty-something guy like you need with a chef?" Tom grinned, showing off a single dimple.

"What twenty-something guy DOESN'T want a chef?" Sadie looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Tom, chefs are expensive, and how would I get to your house, I don't have a car!" Tom was getting excited about this idea now.

"I've got a big guest apartment, and you could live there and cook for us!" He said eagerly. Sadie frowned at him. The idea of being a live-in servant didn't particularly appeal to her, but she knew Chef Grouch would make good on his word, there wouldn't be a job for her in the entire city by tomorrow morning.

"How do I know you're not a crazy psycho-pervert who's going to take me home and rape me?" Sadie asked skeptically. Tom laughed.

"I've had the same girlfriend for four years, and we're engaged. She's beautiful… Look, I feel terrible that I've ruined your career, and I promise I'll pay you lots of money. I'd already been thinking I'd need a cook to feed my brood." Sadie raised her brows. He looked a little young for a brood of children, but true love was true love, and by the way Tom's eyes had gone all starry for a second, talking about his girlfriend, she guessed this must be the real deal.

"I suppose I've got no other options, have I? But I'm not calling you sir, or bringing you breakfast in bed." She said warningly. Tom laughed again, and stood up.

"Great! Here's my address and my phone number so you can call me and let me know when you're moving in. Whenever's fine." Sadie laughed as he handed her a scrap of paper with his address on it.

"How do you know I'm not a psychopath?" She asked him, grinning. Tom grinned, flashing his dimple again.

"You like Star Wars. You can't be all that bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, look at me, on a roll! Here's the second chapter! I plan to actually finish this one, unlike most of my other stories. :P. Well here ya go, enjoi.**

"_How do you know I'm not a psychopath?" She asked him, grinning. Tom grinned, flashing his dimple again._

_"You like Star Wars. You can't be all that bad." _

Sadie had been discharged from the hospital twenty minutes later, and Tom graciously drove her to her flat. She was slightly embarrassed, her apartment was in a really shitty part of town, and Thomas Michael Fletcher (his full name was on the scrap of paper he gave her) was obscenely rich, he probably lived in a gated community or a manor estate or some such thing. He'd given her an estimate of her salary, and _oh my god. _Sadie had tried to tell him she couldn't take that much, she wouldn't, but her feeble arguments fell on deaf ears. He refused to budge on her salary. Tom Fletcher was an extremely generous guy, Sadie decided. She fell onto the ratty couch in her flat, and gazed around at the peeling walls. She couldn't wait to get out of here, no matter what lay ahead. Sadie stumbled to her kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Munching on Crunchy Nut, she flipped open her worn copy of _Thieves Like Us_, and read until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Sadie woke up to the sounds of car horns on the street below. She quickly called the water company and convinced him that she'd never received the bill, and she'd pay it if they sent it again. She got off the phone, and read for about half an hour, then got into the shower, loving the hot water that she was now allowed access to once more. Once she'd finished showering, she dressed in dark denim skinny jeans and her white polka-dotted IRELAND hoodie, along with her rainbow high-tops. She threw on some eyeliner, mascara and light foundation, and then gathered her long red hair into a high ponytail. Then Sadie slumped onto the couch. What now? She was pretty much unemployed. Sadie decided to call Tom at once, to see when she could start work. She flipped open her phone and dialed the number he'd written on the scrap of paper.

_"Hello?" _A girl's voice about Sadie's age answered. Sadie pulled at a string on her crappy couch.

"Hi, sorry, is Tom Fletcher there?" She asked. She heard the woman calling Tom's name.

_"Yeah, here he is." _Sadie relaxed a tiny bit. She thought she might have the wrong number.

_"Hello?" _Tom asked curiously.

"Hi, Tom, it's me, uh, Sadie Webb. You said to call about the job?" She asked uncertainly. What if he had changed his mind?

"Hm? Oh yeah, Sadie, sorry! Yeah sure, when do you want to start? The guest bed and bath are already set up for you." Tom said. "By the way, you're not allergic to cats, are you?" He asked.

"No, I love all animals, no allergies here. And I was hoping I'd be able to start as soon as possible, if it's no trouble. I feel useless, sitting here all unemployed. I've gotta pay the bills soon." She joked. Tom laughed.

"Great! No problem, you can move in later today! I'll come pick you up with your stuff at around five?" He asked her. Sadie smiled.

"Sure, sounds great! Thank you so much, by the way, for this job. You're really saving me here. See you at five o'clock then!" She waited for his goodbye, then hung up with a squeal. She had a job! A high-paying one! Life was looking up! Then Sadie realized: she'd have to have her entire collection of worldly possessions packed by five. She checked the clock. It was already eleven thirty! With a yelp, Sadie raced around the room, packing clothes, all her toiletries, CDs, books, chargers, and the like.

Four hours later, Sadie had all of her possessions packed into four suitcases and a large trashbag. She didn't own that much stuff. She fell into the shower to wash the sweat and dust off her body, then made and slowly ate a PB&J sandwich, while lying listlessly on her ratty sofa. Bored, she put on ABBA's 'Dancing Queen' and whirled about the house, singing along. This was one of her guilty pleasures, this song.

"_You can dance, you can ji-ive, having the time of your life, ooh yeah see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!" _Sadie sang her heart out, not caring how loud she was. She loved singing, and that's all that really mattered, right?

Knock, knock.

Sadie jumped in shock and fell over the couch. She dusted herself off and got the door. Opening it, she saw Tom grinning at her. ABBA was still blasting obscenely loud.

"Dancing Queen. Nice choice." She glared at him, gesturing for him to come inside. She turned off the CD player.

"It's four forty-five." She said, hands on hips. He smiled sheepishly, flashing a dimple. He had on a Sonic shirt today.

"I like to be early. Here, got everything?" He asked, lifting her heaviest suitcase with relative ease. She scowled at him, and picked up another. Together they dragged them down the staircase, thankfully Sadie had a room on the third floor, so it wasn't too bad. Fifteen minutes later they had lugged all her stuff downstairs, and into a black Escalade. Tom looked slightly embarrassed.

"Your stuff couldn't fit in my Mini, so I borrowed my manager's car, sorry about this." Sadie laughed it off, hopping in the passenger's seat.

"No problem. So what do you do that requires a manager?" She asked curiously as Tom maneuvered the large car out onto the street. Her fingers itched to fiddle with the radio, but it would be pretty rude to get all up in his stereo, when she'd been in the car five minutes. Soon, they got on the main road, and traffic picked up, as well as conversation.

"I'm in a band, actually. I sing and play guitar, and write the music." He said. Sadie perked up.

"Really? That's so cool! I've always wanted to be in a band, but cooking took the top spot for me. What's your band called?" She asked, interested.

"It's called McFly." He said, looking slightly pink. Sadie grinned.

"As in Marty McFly? I love _Back to the Future_!" Tom laughed, turning into a very expensive neighbourhood. Sadie's eyebrows rose marginally at the houses she was surrounded by, but relaxed a bit when they turned out of the community, onto a more private street.

"So do I! I came up with the name." He smiled and turned into ANOTHER gated community, with much less houses. There was a small, new looking sign by the gate.

'McFLY VILLAGE', it read. Sadie laughed.

"You have your own village?" Tom rolled his eyes at the sign as the gate opened and they passed it, and drove towards the three large houses at the end of the street, a cool looking house, a large brick McMansion, and a three-story building with a stairway leading to the third floor. She gaped at the large, beautiful brick house.

"That big one is mine, the normal looking one is our drummer Harry's, and the three-story is Danny and Dougie's flats, and Danny's recording studio. You'll meet Harry and Dougie later, but Danny's out of town for a few weeks. We all live on the same street, that's why it's called McFly Village." He said, pulling up to his house. Sadie tried not to stare at the expensive but tasteful architecture. She'd be living here? _ZOMG. _Tom parked in the drive, and hopped out, popping the trunk. Sadie slid out of the large vehicle, and went to help him unload her luggage. They dragged it across the threshold and Sadie relaxed. She'd been afraid of a marble foyer, or a grand staircase. Instead, she was greeted with a comfortably mussed living room, and _LE GASP_! The most beautiful kitchen she'd ever laid eyes upon. Marble and steel, and cabinets full of ingredients and utensils, a large open-range stove, a convection oven, a deep sink, and lots of marble counter space. Sadie smiled and turned back to Tom's amused face.

"Like it? I'll show you where everything is in there later. Now for the grand tour!" Tom said jokingly. Sadie laughed as Tom showed her around, first, the living room, with the flat screen and the beige leather sofa, then his bedroom, bathroom, the cinema (!), her bedroom and bathroom, his music room, the laundry room, and the basement. Tom introduced her to his cats, Aurora and Leia (Sadie thoroughly approved of these names, and told him so).He helped her dump all her stuff on her new bed, then they traipsed downstairs.

"The guys are coming over tonight, and since you just got here, we're ordering pizza, what kind you want?" Sadie yawned.

"Pepperoni, please." She wondered if those two guys from the hospital were in Tom's band. Tom smiled.

"Great! The guys'll just come over whenever they feel like it, so you can go unpack and change if you like." Sadie smiled back at Tom, feeling incredibly grateful.

"Thanks, Tom. I'm really glad you helped me out, this is way better than I ever could have expected. You're so generous." Sadie felt herself getting bright eyed, and quickly made her exit to her room. Tom blushed, then flopped onto the couch, turning on the Sci-Fi Channel, absentmindedly stroking Aurora. Sadie got her emotions under control, then changed into super baggy jeans, DC's and a tight halter top, splashing water on her face and re-doing her makeup. She took her hair out of her ponytail, shook it, then walked back downstairs to join Tom on the couch.

"Hey, back?" He asked, still sucked into the television. Sadie inwardly laughed; what a boy.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted from today, I did most of the heavy lifting." She teased Tom. He looked over at her, indignant.

"Excuse me, I carried over half of the stuff, and your suitcases must be about 5,000 stone!" He protested, teasing her. She poked her tongue out at him, laughing. Suddenly, the door burst open and Mohawk came in, with Dougie on his back, they were laughing and crashing into things until they saw Sadie. Dougie cocked his head like a confused dog. Tom cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Dougie, Harry, this is Sadie Webb, the new cook. She's staying in my guest bedroom, and she's here because you two have the worst eating habits I've ever seen. Sadie; Dougie, and Harry." He said sternly, and then cracked a smile. Dougie looked a little put out that they couldn't eat crap anymore, but then apparently realized they had a _cook! _He grinned like a little kid at Christmas, hopping off Harry's back.

"Magnificent to meet you, Chef Webb." He said with a bow and a posh accent. Sadie laughed. Harry copied Dougie's bow with much more style and grace.

"Indeed it is, Chef." Sadie

"It's Sadie, honestly. Cool shirt, by the way." He was still wearing the same blink-182 shirt he'd been the day before. It didn't say much for his hygiene, but his taste was impeccable. He gave a cute grin. Harry walked over into the kitchen area.

"You like blink?" He asked; Sadie grinned back.

"Love them!" Dougie smiled and flopped onto Tom's couch, spreading out on it.

"Tom. I approve of your choice of staff." He said imperiously. Tom smacked him on the back of the head. Harry laughed.

"So, Sadie, what brings you to McFly Village?" He called, grabbing a beer from Tom's top-of-the-line maximum storage fridge. Sadie gazed fondly at it before shaking her head and answering Harry's question.

"Tom, I guess. I ran him over in the street, spilling his groceries, dislocating my shoulder, and losing my job, and in return he gave me the job of well-paid live in cook." She said dryly. Dougie snickered, then gave the unresponsive Tom a hug (He had turned back to the Sci-Fi channel).

"Well Sadie, however you got here, welcome to McFly Village! The prettiest little gated community in England!" He said way too merrily. Sadie laughed, she would like it here.

**A/N: Chapter Two done! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Reviews make my world go around. Please. Don't just read it and move along! You know who you are. Leave an anonymous review if you're too lazy to log in. It's like Nike is always saying, JUST DO IT. Flames welcome!**


End file.
